Episode 7068/7069 (1st January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert arranges to meet Aaron later. Chrissie unexpectedly leaves Lachlan with Robert as she goes into Leeds with Lawrence. Zak and Lisa apprehensively let Belle go to see Lachlan. Nicola asks Brenda's advice on how to explain to Angel that she's lost the baby. Aaron's angry when Robert bails on him again and tells him if he doesn't turn up this time their affair is over. Robert leaves Lachlan with Belle who suggests they get high together. Lachlan confesses he's never done it before but agrees to try it. Robert meets Aaron at a barn and turns off his phone as they start to kiss. Belle starts to confess to Lachlan that she started hearing 'Gemma' while in the centre but panics when he has a seizure and leaves him on the floor. Paddy wins £333 on the horses after taking tips from Pearl. David recruits Rakesh for football coaching as an excuse to ask Pete to leave. Belle blames herself for Lachlan's seizure believing it to be 'Gemma' punishing her for opening up to him. Zak informs Lisa that Belle was responsible for Edna's robbery and that Lachlan covered for her. Harriet tells Finn that she's tracked down his mother. Aaron's hurt when Robert informs him their affair will end when he marries Chrissie. A frantic Belle arrives home and tells Zak and Lisa about Lachlan's seizure. They call an ambulance. Chrissie and Lawrence arrive home from Leeds desperate for news. The doctor explains to them that Lachlan has taken a legal high. Aaron's down when Robert rushes off after switching his phone back on. David's unimpressed with Rakesh's approach to the coaching when he discovers he sent Jacob away for not having the right attitude. Chrissie and Lawrence tear into Robert for leaving Lachlan on his own with Belle. He covers that he was seeing a client. Finn is surprised to discover Emma is living in Hotten. David begs Pete to return to coaching and explains he set it up in order to spend more time with Jacob. Chrissie accuses Belle of supplying Lachlan with drugs and threatens to report her to the police. Belle informs them that Lachlan buys them online with her credit card and sells them on. Finn looks up his mother's house online and deliberates whether to tell his family he's found her. Belle's relieved when Lachlan wakes up and reveals he doesn't remember anything following taking the pills. Finn asks Val and Eric for advice over whether to tell his family he's found Emma. Belle asks 'Gemma' to leave Lachlan alone as he doesn't remember her confession. She's unnerved when she hears no reply. Pearl cons her way into some of drunken Paddy's winnings when she challenges him to a game of Pontoon. Robert's shaken when Chrissie tells him she doesn't buy his excuse for not being there and tells him to go away as he's not welcome. Val and Eric offer to go along with Finn to meet Emma. Aaron tries to offer support to Robert when he hears about Lachlan but is left disgusted with Robert's only concern being covering his tracks. Robert tells them that they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast *Doctor Mason - Beatrice Comins Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Dale Head - Hallway, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Village Hall *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway, lounge and kitchen *Hotten General - Corridor, ward and toilets Notes *This hour-long episode was broadcast at the later time of 7.30pm. * This episode was the first to be broadcast on UTV Ireland, a new channel in the Republic of Ireland launched on New Year's Day. The channel launched at 7.25pm and following a short introduction, Emmerdale was the first programme to be broadcast. * ''TV Times'' synopsis: Hour-long episode. Lachlan is nervous as Belle persuades him to try one of the pills, and when it kicks in, he struggles with the effects. As she prepares to tell him her secret, he takes an alarming turn for the worse; a downhearted Finn perks up when Harriet reveals she has news about his mother; Aaron tries to hide his pain as Robert insists their affair will end once he's married; and Paddy asks Pearl to pick him a winning horse ahead of the races. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,520,000 viewers (28th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns